Cressent Moon
by littlehappymomo123
Summary: The powers of the three spirits of the forest and the only hope to defeat the darkness before it takes over the world, lies in the hands of a 16 year old girl Scarlet. She actually figure that out 3 hours ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"**Basically Normal"**

_Miss Violet_

I moaned with the sound of my maiden's voice

_Get up now, you don't want to be late for the tea at the governor's house today_ she insisted

I grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it

_Miss Violet!!!_ she yelled I was surprised with how angry I put her this time even though I didn't do anything, that must be a new record, I laughed with my last words

_Move!!! You filthy little girl!!!_she yelled once again

_Could you give me ten more minutes or is that too hard for you_ I said putting my blanked over my head

Suddenly the blanked slipped through my fingers and a strong light began to burn my eyes then I opened them grunting

_It's about time sis_ my older sister, Camille, said patting me on the head, her white satin skin almost glistening with the sun light; she was pathetically beautiful, blond hair, light blue eyes, rosy cheeks, everything you could ask for, but for some inexplicable reason I was more appealing to the boys of the town even though I was totally the opposite, dark brown hair, green eyes, tang skin and red lips.

_Look what beautiful dress I got you_ my sister said holding a emerald green dress; I glared at her

_It's that bad? _ Camille said smiling timidly

_What do you think?_ I said rolling my eyes

She purshed her lips for a moment and then curve them on a smile

_ Can I do something else?_ my maiden said making a bow with her head

_No nothing_ Camille said putting the dress on the desk's chair

My maiden shot me a dark look and stepped away of the room and then my sister shot me a pleading look

_So … you are going to . . . _ she began to say but I interrupted her

_No I'm not_ I said getting up from the bed

_ Oh please you are going to be beautiful, all the boys are going to fall down to your feet_ she said more pleading than before

I chuckled darkly_ you know I'm not interesting in anything that has to do with boys_ I said putting on the necklace my mom had gave me before she and dad died in the fire

I admired the necklace for a minute watching how it red fiery shine surrounded my neck when I put it on.

_Besides I'm not going_ I said brushing my hair

_ What?!_ Camille screamed

_I said I wasn't going_ I repeated sarcastically

_Scarlet!!!_She yelled at me

_ What?!_ I said imitating her voice

_You have to go!_ She said taking my wrist

_No I don't_ I said calmly, this kinds of fight were a routine to me

_Of course you do it's your chance to find your true love, can you imagined it? you are walking suddenly you stop and you see him he smiles at you and all you can do is blush by the sight of his stunning smile_ Camille said acting in every word and still grabbing my wrist

_Look let's make a deal shall we, I use your dress if you let me skip the tea party, deal? _ I said seriously

_Ok deal_ Camille said grinning widely; I took another look to the dress and then make a face of disgust

_See you at breakfast_ she said getting out of my room

I sighed and began to put on the green dress, I looked at me on the mirror and imagine that I had a husband ew! I want to be free all my life, to live my dreams and not to worry about the cleaning, cooking, etc. and specially I don't want to be treated like a horse on sale, for me all boys are jocks who get married just to tell everybody but are too insecure to treat you like an equal, for them, wives are only to make descendants and that's all, could you imagine ugh shame to those girls who already have lives like that.

I put on my black boots, I know that's weird to do that but there is no way I'm using that torture machine known as hills and I personally prefer boots.

I walked down the stairs slowly with that dress then I sat down on the table with my sister.

_You look spectacular_ my sister said grinning in satisfaction I grunted and began eating

_I just wanted to tell you that today we are having a tea party!!!_she said exited, my eyes popped open and my mouth fell down

_Isn't it great?!_ she said passing a hand on her hair

_It's horrible!!!_ I screamed I hated parties with all my soul, everybody staring at you, dancing with everyone who asks you to, the girls talking behind your back a total disaster

_We made a deal!!!_ I yelled getting up from the chair violently, the table trembled with that

_Exactly so I brought the party here, we made no deal about that_ she said arching an eyebrow, I left the table stepping harder than usual and went to the stables were my horse Diamondback was.

I pattered his head, it just seemed that he was smiling I smiled back and hug him

_Can you believe it a party!!! my sister is despaired to find me a husband_ I said purshing my lips Diamondback grunted

_ don't be jealous_ I said laughing, he smiled again, he was like a brother to me

_ So do you want to have a tea party or what?_ I asked passing a hand softly in his neck, he shook his head violently, then from behind I heard Camille sigh, I looked at her surprised

_He said it_ I said pointing at Diamondback

_mmm . . . the guests are arriving_ she said crossing her arms, I turned my head to Diamondback, pattered his head and slightly kiss it on his forehead, he closed his eyes; even though he was a horse it was extremely bright, I smiled to my long lost brother and walked to my sister; we walked to the back door of the house we stopped there.

_there is a lot of gentlemen's who wants to meet you_ she said trying to cheer me up

_Why am I so appealing to them anyway! _ I muttered crossing my arms

_You are different sis, here in England all girls are blond, with white skin and rosy cheeks but you are a spot in a world of stripes_ she said putting a hand on my shoulder I sighed and opened the door

Suddenly all the eyes rested on me; my heart began racing with the stares that were like knives clenching in me, if a look could kill I be dead like ten minutes ago.

The silence was unbearable, until one boy with blonde hair cracked the silence

_Good morning_ he said making a bow

_Good Morning_ I said taking the wrist of my sister who was at my right

_Music please_ She said recognizing my nervousment by my grip on her wrist

I swear that if my horse was human I would date so I could stop coming to this parties

_Camille!_ one of Camille's friends known as Christine who looks like my sister but with different factions

_ Coming! Sis I better leave you alone, so you could dance with somebody_ Camille said leaving me on the center of the house

_Camille!!! Don't leave me!!!_I yelled but it was too late, I stayed there waiting for the party to end, the good thing was that no one had asked me to dance the bad thing was well the party!

All the girls in the ball were whispering to each other, I took a deep breath and scattered to the door I open it and luckily got away.

I walked through the streets; it was even quieter than the party, I looked around and saw nothing just the forest.

I decided that the forest was the best place to think; apparently the entire town was in the party.

The leaves on the trees sounded when the wind blow them, I was getting a little bit nervous maybe the forest wasn't a good idea after all; suddenly a wood cracked I instantly turn around but nothing, my heart began racing, maybe I was over reacting by the silence or something like that . . . or so I thought

_What do we have here_ a voice sounded from behind I turned once again and saw a tall boy on a black horse, his eyes were black also but with a sparkle of malice in them, his hair was black too and he had a smile full of confidence.

I didn't answer I just stared with disbelieve but when I less expect it other boys with horses arrived

_My name is Hugh Crain_ he began I didn't respond again

_So quiet huh ok the only thing we need from you is . . . you_ he said getting off his horse, now I understand those words I took a step backward and gasped

_Oh don't worry it's not going to hurt if you let yourself_ he said taking another step closer

_ I prefer to die_ I manage to said firmly

_Hey nobody says no to Hugh_ he said grabbing my arms

_Well I just did_ I said shaking them off

_That's easy to correct_ he said pulling a sword and pointing it to my throat the other ones pulled out arches and arrows.

I screamed and then from out of nowhere came Diamondback; without thinking I got on him and began to ride as fast as I could.

From behind I could hear their horses and saw their arrows flying swiftly at our sides

_Come on Diamondback please you could do it!!!_ I screamed with terror Diamondback ran faster; we could almost reach the town now, but an arrow landed on the stomach of Diamondback.

We fell down rolling on the ground; I felt a horrible pain on my arm it burned, I screamed with that. Then I saw with horror my poor horse laying on the ground, all covered with blood I got closer to it and softly put a hand on his neck with tears in my eyes.

_Aim!_ the leader, Hugh, said with an evil grin, I buried my face on Diamondbacks waiting for our death.

The sound of the arrows began but I didn't felt anything I slowly lifted my head and saw arrows were coming the opposite way, they ran with their horses; I was breathlessly and relieve that they were gone but maybe I just got in more trouble, I didn't want to look I just wanted to save Diamondback, I closed my eyes firmly and tears began to fall again

_ Are you all right?_ a voice asked

_ Oh dear_ said another

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, in front of me was the same boy who broke the silence in the party wow I wouldn't expect that; I try to speak but my throat was too dry after my screaming.

_The poor girl is scared to death_ a girl who seemed a year or two older than me came, she had light brown hair, white skin and honey eyes she was wearing a yellow dress

_Come let's take you to your house your parents must be worried_ she said laying me a hand

_What about my horse?_ I asked, my voice sounded like a whisper.

_Stephan?_ the girl said putting a hand around my shoulders

_Go ahead I will carry it to your house_ he said standing straight

_Come on sweet pea_ said the girl helping me to walk like a three-year-old; my heart was racing even knowing that the danger was over, it would be forever placed on my memory as one of the worst experience on my life.

_My name is Janette Marie Stanton but people calls me Mary_ she said with a kind smile

_Mine is Scarlet Violet but people call me. . . Scarlet Violet_ those words slipped out of my mouth because my mind was away, Mary laughed, she pattered me on the arm and I screamed with the pain if thousands of needles puncturing my arm

_Sorry! Let me look at that_ she said taking my arm, it was all covered in blood

_Oh dear you got a road rash_ she said looking at it

_Don't worry tomorrow will be gone_ she said smiling in satisfaction

_How?_ I asked with curiosity

_You will see_ she said still smiling, so we walked down the streets calmly; Mary was talking in all the way but my heart was set on my precious Diamondback.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected

_Scarlet Isabelle Violet!!!_ my sister yelled, ugh I hated when she uses my whole name

_What's the matter with you!!! You almost give me a heart attack!!!_She yelled again

_Sorry mom!!!_ I said crossing my arms; I was sitting on my bed, Camille looked at me angrily

_For now on, you will never leave this house, you are grounded_ she said putting her eyebrows together and a hand on her forehead

_Camille!!! I can't stay here!! And last but not least YOU CANT GROUND ME!!!_ I yelled in the last words

_Mom and dad are dead, so the older sister is the leader now_ she said crossing her arms

_perhaps older, but it doesn't mean you get to be mom's replacements_ I said angrily

She looked at me annoyed and puzzled, then her expression relaxed

_You are right, I'm sorry, but promise to tell me before you go to any place ok?_ she said calmly

_Okidokey_ I said smiling with relieve and satisfaction

_You are so out of your mind you know that_ Camille said arching an eyebrow

_Yes, I know_ I said smiling even wider and got out running to the stables hopping to find Diamondback there.

He was there, the joy was so big that I had to scream, I did and ran to him; he was lying on the ground with a sheet over the place where the arrow hit, I hug him on the neck as usual and he smiles to me.

_Oh Diamondback! I was so worried thank god!!!_ I said kissing him all over his face and hugged him one more time, but then I heard a chuckle from behind me, I quickly got up from the ground and turned; I saw the blond boy standing right next to me, my longs were frozen with his view, even if I could speak I didn't know what the hell to say!

_Hi_ he said softly, I just waved and finally thought something to say

_Hey_ I said OMG couldn't I say anything else AND WHY AM I SO SCARED ANYWAY!!! , then I thought my next move aaa thank god!!

_ I haven't got the chance to thank you for everything_ I said kneeling again and pattered Diamondback's head; he smiled

_It was a pleasure, I mean it wasn't a pleasure to have you running for your life, but it was good saving you, I . . . I mean ugh_ he said hitting himself on the head, no guy ever got nervous when speaking to me they were always so confident and arrogant, but he was the opposite; he looked at me worriedly

_Don't worry I understood every word_ I said looking at him with my expression calmed, he half smiled and then Diamondback grunted, Diamondback was behaving really odd this time, more than usual I mean

_Hey what's wrong with you Diamondback?_ I asked putting my eyebrows together in confusion

_My name is Stephan Woods_ he said kneeling next to me and tried to patter his Diamondback's head but he almost bite Stephan

_Scarlet Violet_ I said, suddenly Stephan froze and posed his gaze on my necklace, and he slowly lifted his head and faced my eyes

_Where did you get that?_ he asked seriously and not taking his eyes of me

_ I have it since I can remember_ I said blushing intensely and looking away because of his stare

_Who were your parents?_ he asked his voice had hardened

_ Reinald Violet and Clarisse Violet_ I said; why is he asking those questions? And why suddenly he froze when I told who I was and when he saw my necklace? Does it have to do anything with the murder of my parents?

_Hey Scarlet, Stephan_ said Mary happily before I could ask some of the questions that jumped in my mind, Stephan got up and walked to Mary, he whispered something and her face turned from happiness to surprise

_We have to go_ said Stephan grabbing Mary's arm

_See you Scarlet_ she said and go.

_Weird_ I said to Diamondback

_Scarlet!!!_ my sister yelled

_Coming!!!_ I yelled back

_Hope you get better buddy, tonight I will come to check you out_ I said kissing his neck and walked to the house

* * *

The day went out pretty fast, it was a good thing.

I touched my necklace and squeeze the little ruby in my hand, I wish that by squeezing it all his secrets be reveled; I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30 pm, already had my pajamas on, it was my mother's.

I silently walked through the stairs, then the garden and finally the stables; of course that Diamondback was there but he was quieter than usual

_Hello Diamondback_ I said, I waited to see any expression on his face but saw nothing

_Diamondback what's wrong?_ I asked. . . still nothing, but then I figure all out and smiled with triumph

_ I know why you are angry_ I said smugly, he suddenly lifted his head and looked at me, I smiled even wider

_You didn't like Stephan did you?_ I said sitting next to him, he shook his head

_Don't worry you will always be my little brother_ I said hugging him

_And to prove it_ I said taking off a bracelet and tied it on his front paw; I looked at him and remember the first time I saw him, when I was seven, I found him when he was just a foal, laying on the ground just like now, my parents let me keep him and I name him Diamondback; the first time I saw him I knew he had something special, and he did, he had stayed with me ever since, even after my parents died; and now that I think it they never find their bodies the fire men said that they burned until they became dust, but Diamondback was always there, he grew with me like a brother.

The wind blew and I shivered but not with the wind but for the memory of my old house burned away.

_ I . . . I better go now_ I said trying to shake that memory off, it appeared that he tried to scream, I smiled and sited back.

_Ok I'll stay then_ I said laying my head on Diamondback's head and quickly fall asleep.

I felt the flames burning my skin; the smoke was keeping me from breathing, I coughed and my lungs began to hurt.

_Mom!!! Dad!!!_ I yelled trying to find them in the thick black smoke

Suddenly the fire collapsed the same as the smoke; the figure of my dad stood in front of me smiling, tears flooded my eyes.

_Dad!!!_ I screamed joyfully running to him as fast as I could give, I felt the muscles of my legs working but my dad wasn't getting any closer.

_DAD! DAD! DAD!_ I yelled desesperally but still nothing; with my desperation I fell down but before I could touch the ground a white hand caught my waist, I saw a beautiful boy dressed with silver clothe and using the same bracelet I gave Diamondback, he had hair just like Diamondback and me, I looked at him amazed with his beauty, he kissed me on the neck softly and a sudden darkness filled all the place.

I now know that it was all a dream the light of the morning shined in my face, the dream was so vivid so real that it hardly seemed as one.

I stretched and felt hair in my hand, I looked and saw Diamondback, I must of sleep here; the sun was even shiner than yesterday, and without a warning Diamondback licked my face.

_Ew! Diamondback I know that you like me so you don't have to prove it!_ I said cleaning my face, Diamondback seemed to be laughing

_Ha ha very funny_ I said getting up, I touched my arm the feeling of the scratches had disappeared; I gasped and look at it . . . wow Mary was totally right.

Then I had a crazy idea, I got the sheet off Diamondback's and saw that the wound disappeared too, I smiled.

_ I'm coming for you later_ I said running to the house

I put on a red dress with golden sashes and tied my hair on a pony tail

_Scarlet!! Someone wants to see you!_ Camille called me from downstairs, there was something strange in her voice, she was like singing to me, who wants to see me anyway? Mmm that's something you don't see every day, well there were some guys who wanted to see me, but of course I had said no; I already was in the table and saw someone I didn't expect what so ever.

_Stephan what are you doing here?_ I asked with my face composed, he was talking with my sister on the table, they both stand when they saw me.

Camille crossed her arms and grinned widely, I ignored her

_I just wanted to talk to you . . . and see if you wanted to take a walk with me_ he said half smiling

_Do it!_ my sister whispered, I glared at her for an instant and focused on Stephan's proposal

_ok lets go_ I finally accepted

Stephan opened the door for me and we walked outside; suddenly Stephan grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the forest.

_Hey hey!! Where are we going?_ I asked surprised and confused with his actions the past 3 seconds

_ I need to talk to you urgently, and we had to go somewhere quiet and lonely more commonly known as forest_ he said grabbing me tighter.

_You just had to tell me and I would follow you_ I said arching an eyebrow, he chuckled but still kept walking.

I didn't why and specially what did Stephan needed to tell me; ok I'm not usually a curious person, but these past days curiosity has become my second name, the necklace, Stephan's questions, even my dreams could mean something; one thing I was sure about was that something was behind all this and _I _was going to figure it all.

Please people!! Review!!!!!!


End file.
